Daughter of SAMCRO
by pinksparkle4
Summary: Jasmine Whitney daughter of the sixth member of the original nine. Left Charming as a teen with her mother who was battling cancer. When she went to visit her father in Charming she left town with more then she bargained for. Now twenty five Jasmine has to face going back with twins and face telling Jax he is a father.
**THIS STORY BELONGS TO THE WRITERS AND PRODUCERS OF SOA THE ONLY THING I OWN ARE MY O.C. CHARACTERS.**

 **This is my very first story please be kind.**

 **Chapter One**

Year 2008

 _25 year old Jasmine Maria Whitney P.O.V_

Looking at the bare window with the lone rocking chair in front of it I can clearly think of when I first looked at it after mom had put the rocker into the kitchen eight years ago. "Mom I found a letter in the last box…I think it was form Dad it looks like his handwriting." Looking over to mom sitting in are new kitchen in a rocking chair by the window. Mom takes a deep breath. "Read it to me Jasmine." Geez why do they always drag me in to this. "Okay mom." Okay Jasmine no matter how much you miss home and dad you will not cry!

"My Dear,

Elizabeth my most beautiful wife. I know you're probably cursing me for writing this. But I couldn't just let you leave without saying something. You are my best friend. The most gorgeous woman I know inside and out. That for me will never change babe you're timeless to me. Your smile; the way your nose crinkles when you laugh, the way you wake up happy and how full of life you are. I know I have put you through more heartache and chaos in this outlaw life than anyone deserves most of all you. There is too many regrets and unfulfilled dreams to wright. But most of all is knowing you're moving on to a new chapter of life without me. It kills me but I understand and will be right there whenever you need me just as you were there for me. And hopefully one day we will all be living together again in one house and until then I guess I will just keep putting more miles on my bike to come see my girls whenever I get the chance. I love you and will always love you.

Yours Truly,

Thomas

"Really I swear Thomas just wants me to cry my heart out for being separated from him doesn't he know this is killing me too?"

Now As I sit in the kitchen trying to pack up what's left of the house which happens to be the pans; a few plates, and the cups. I pick up a blue mug and wrap it in some newspaper. Taking a deep breath I hear the front door open and close while knowing dad and the kids are asleep. I decide to go and investigate only to find Kate at the end of the hall. "Jesus Kate, ever heard about knocking? What? Did Aunty Rose raise you in a barn?" I said with my hand on my hip. "So it's true then you're really leaving?!" Kate questions crossing her arms. "I have to, you know it's the right thing to do. Plus mom is already in charming. Waiting for us at St. Tomas hospital and you know how I don't like to be away from her for long." I said in return. "I know, but it still doesn't mean I have to like it. I'm really going to miss you Jazz." Kate says with a sigh. "I still can't believe this is happening with you leaving and Aunty Elizabeth in a comma it just doesn't feel real." Yeah you telling me. "Plus my mom just barley told me last night when max and I got back from his parents' house." Kate said. "How is Max and his parents?" I asked "Their good." She started walking over to sit at the counter. So fallowing her I start pulling out a pack of camel cigarettes. "Ahh my favorite brand" then pulling out a cigarette and lighting up. Kate makes a scoffing sound in the back of her throat. She pulls her long black hair into a messy bun showing her freckled face and big hazel eyes. "You know, I hate those things. They are going to kill you. I thought you said that you were going to stop!" "With what's been happening with my mom these past couple of months? There is no way. Plus what is going to happen when I get to charming with the twins looking just like their dad, seeing the twins dad for the first time in three years and to top it off having to face telling him that I have been keeping his kids a secret from him! Nope I think I will hold on to these for a little while longer." I said while flicking my cigarette ashes into the ashtray on the counter.

"So where is Izzy and TJ?" "I had my dad put them down for a nap. Right after he got here from the airport an hour ago. So they should be getting up soon." "Wow your dad's here and he used a plane I thought he hated those." Kate said swirling on the bar stool. "Yeah he dose but it was the easiest way for him to get here so we can switch off driving from here to Charming. And that way I can have help with the kids." I said while pulling my waist long blond hair up into a ponytail. "I like Uncle Tom he's a good guy your dad, a bit rough around the edges and a fast talker but you can tell he really loves his family." She says smiling as I stub out my cigarette into the ash tray as I start to head back to work. "Yeah he has always treated me like a princess now I guess its Izzy's turn." Then turning to reach for the blue mug from earlier to finish packing it. "So what's your plan of attack?" Kate asks as she starts packing what's left of the pans. "Well I need to finish the kitchen. The rest of the house except for a few pillows and blankets, dad and the kids are using has been packed. Then once the kitchen is done its time to put things into the SUV. Also I want to give the kids a bath and put clean clothes on them. After that I think we will go." Kate pauses packing to give me a stern look. "You know that's not what I meant Jasmine. What's the plan of attack once you get to Charming?" looking to Kate I sigh."I know it's just hard to think and talk about because in my mind I still don't know how I am going to tell him about Isabella and Thomas. I am scared that he hasn't changed and he will just be too wrapped up in Pussy, the club and himself that he will end up braking their hearts and those kids don't deserve that." I go back to packing and Kate dose too.

Then being Kate she starts to pick up the conversation again never liking silence. "I just can't get over the fact that we are going to be miles no, states apart. I'm so use to having you and the kids here I don't know what I will do without you. You've been my best friend sense we were seventeen years old. When you and Aunt Elizabeth moved here from charming." Kate says as she finishes packing the pans and starts on the plates. I leaned against the counter sighing. "It's not like I'm never going to see you guys again we will come and visit and you know once I get my own place you can come see us anytime." Gee I'm moving not dead. "Do you remember what I was like when we first moved here?" I asked "yeah seems like only yesterday. All you kept doing is crying and being depressed I swear you cried for two weeks strait. All you wanted was your dad and your club with all your uncles, best friends and you kept crying I want my Op and Jax over and over again. And don't even get me started on how worried sick you were for your mom. Making sure she had only the best Doctors you could get." Kate said with a sigh while I sighed too just as I finished up the last cup. "Yeah between leaving all of them behind and finding out my mom had cancer I thought my world was ending."


End file.
